


Guardian Angel

by orphan_account



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angel!Michael, Blood, Demon/Angel AU, Gore, Guardian Angel, M/M, Mavin, sad stuff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:38:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 10,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael was chosen to be the Guardian Angel of a stupid, clumsy Brit who seems to always be on the brink of death with his idiot ways. But when Michael makes the mistake of revealing himself during a dire situation, everything goes a bit chaotic. Gavin's lovestruck by his savior and things can go downhill when you're dating an angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry that this is a bit short! Just hold on tight, and we'll be off shortly!

Chapter 1

Michael wanted to throw the coffee machine across the pristine kitchen. He was staring at Gavin, a sandy blonde, green eyed Brit he has watched over his whole life. Gavin was trying to fix a toaster (which was still plugged in) near the kitchen sink that was conveniently flooded with water.

Michael has had experience with moments like these before. Gavin doing something idiotic and almost getting himself killed over it. But Michael’s mission was to make sure Gavin lived until his ‘due date’. His date of required death. 

Michael is a guardian angel. He has large wings with amber splotches and a sort of golden glow to his figure. His head held a mop of curly auburn hair and copper brown eyes. He also had a short temper, which he was about to lose.

3\. . . 2. . . 1. . .

“Oh bloody hell!” Gavin shouted, receiving an electrical shock but Michael was there to make sure he was no where near the water when the toaster fell in it. He had made Gavin, with a flick of his hand, fly back in an exaggerated manner.

“Great,” Gavin muttered, pushing himself off the ground, peering into the sink. The toasted was done for. That was one thing Michael could not save. Gavin sighed and ran his fingers through his messy hair and started cleaning up the kitchen.

Michael watched, muttering to himself. He was wondering how he could have ever been paired with such a problematic human. Gavin was so clumsy so that meant Michael had to work overtime for the stupid Brit.

Now, as the sun dipped below the horizon, Gavin stumbled to his room to get ready to sleep. It was a long day of just cleaning the house and not dying. He threw off his clothes and fell into the neatly made bed. He snuggled up into the covers and quickly fell asleep. That’s how it usually was on the weekends. Michael sighed leaning against the wall and looking out the window. He had to deal with Gavin a lot longer. But maybe it wasn’t so bad. Work was always fun. Playing video games, recording. Even though Gavin sucked at playing games, Michael enjoyed watching him struggle through. He hoped that one day he could play a game and interact with something. Michael could barely remember the last time he talked to anyone let alone be seen by anyone.

But it was better than nothing. It was definitely better than being a demon, he’s heard.

Now, Michael prepared himself for the next day, wondering what on earth could Gavin do to get himself killed this time. He didn’t dare try to answer that. It’d be a rough day if he did. Angels were known to predict the future. But Michael wasn’t one of those angels. If he was, he would have seen what was to come of the next day.


	2. Chapter 2

Nothing exciting happened in the beginning of the day. Gavin hurriedly pulled on his clothes and gobbled down a bowl of cereal for breakfast. He then bolted out the door to get to work. There wasn’t much excitement there either. It was the occasional let’s play recordings and just running around, getting work done.

Gavin almost tripped over a few wires. Michael wasn’t paying much attention when it happened. He knew the wires were there and that Gavin could easily trip over them but he knew it wouldn’t kill him. Well at the time he hoped it wouldn’t.

Now, when the work day finished and Gavin went home, things went a bit awry. He walked through the door and into the kitchen. He was starting to cook up a dinner on the stove and went to lay down on the couch for a bit. Michael stood next to the couch, watching the television screen in front of him. Then, a sense of danger struck him. He scrunched his nose and his eyes widened. Gavin, being the idiot he was, had fallen asleep and left a pan on the stove so it could catch fire.

Michael has never dealt with a fire. Gavin should’ve smelled something burning, right? Michael sure as hell couldn’t. He didn’t have a sense of taste or smell being an angel and all.

He flashed into the kitchen and turned to the stove that had a fire dancing on it.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Michael said aloud, his mind racing. If his mind was racing, that meant he couldn’t control how he appeared. He felt himself shift into a much more physical appearance as he tried to fix what was happening in front of him.

“They never told me what to do with fires,” Michael said to himself, though he could recall not listening to what they told him. They being his heavenly instructors. Michael paced the kitchen, his wings spread out and twitching in the way they do when he was panicked. Suddenly, he remembered, his wings flapping and Michael’s hands working to make the fire die down. As he was gaining control of the fire, he heard a British voice speaking up behind him.

“Who the hell are you!?” Gavin spluttered out, trying to reach for his phone.

“Oh shit, wait, I can explain,” Michael said as Gavin’s hands wrapped around his phone. The angel snapped his fingers, the phone zipping out of his reach and the fire suddenly flaring upwards.

“Shit, just don’t move!” Michael said, to both Gavin and the fire. After a few moments, the fire was just a small flame waiting to be snuffed out.

“Um, all yours. Just, extinguish it, uh, like you would if I weren’t here,” Michael said awkwardly, tucking his wings behind his back. Gavin still didn’t move.

“Fucking hurry up!” Michael shouted, throwing his hands towards the fire in exasperation.

Gavin snapped out of his trance and hurried to find the baking soda to throw it on the fire.

“Wow, I’m surprised you didn’t use water like an idiot,” Michael muttered when the fire was out.

Gavin was now staring at Michael, still in awe. His mouth was agape, his eyes wide with wonder and curiosity.

"I’m gonna have to-” Michael said, fading out of his physical form.

“No wait!” Gavin blurted out, reaching for Michael. The angel stopped and stared Gavin in the eye.

“You- I- Who are you?” Gavin asked, trying to form a sentence.

“Well, I’m your. . . guardian angel,” Michael said, giving a shrug.

“You’re lying,” Gavin said stiffly.

“Not really,” Michael replied, gesturing to his glowing aura and wings that tried to spread out in such a cramped space. Gavin stepped a bit closer, reaching out to touch the wings.

“Hey, no touching, asshole,” Michael jerked his wing back before Gavin laid a finger on it. The Brit backed up, thrusting his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

“S-sorry,” he said, shifting his gaze to the floor. Michael sighed and crossed his arms.

“I bet you have a lot of questions,” Michael said after a moment of silence. Gavin nodded eagerly in reply. Michael led him to the couch reluctantly. He sat Gavin down, and stood in front of him.

“Ask away.”

“What’s your name?” Gavin asked to start it off.

“Michael,” the angel said in reply.

“Micool?” Gavin tried, twisting his name around. Michael rolled his eyes and nodded, finding something to look at other than the Brit.

“Why are you here?” Gavin ventured, not taking his eyes off Michael. His emerald eyes burning into Michael’s.

“Well, as I said before, I’m your guardian angel. That means, I keep you alive until your planned death. Which, I have no idea is so don’t ask,” Michael said, bored and shifting his weight from foot to foot.

“Why did you suddenly appear in the kitchen?” Gavin asked, tilting his head.

“Well, I was fucking saving your life so when something as big as a fire is the situation, I panic. I’ve always been around, making sure you don’t kill yourself. I was invisible. But, fires are kinda hard and I had to focus on something else then my appearance,” Michael started getting annoyed. Gavin was smart in some ways, he admitted but he would rather be invisible again, acting like he never existed to him.

“So you’ve been watching me for my whole life? That’s a bit creepy,” Gavin’s voice trailed off.

“Not when I’m your guardian angel,” Michael said with a tinge of anger. “Asshole,” he muttered.

“Hey, if you’re an angel and all, why don’t you act so innocent and pure? You cuss like no angel I’ve heard of.”

“Well, not all angels are pure and innocent. I’m here ‘cause I’m working off a debt. ‘Pay off my sins’ thing, you know?” Michael asked.

Gavin shrugged. “Are you going to be around more often? Like in a physical form?” Gavin asked quietly. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“No.”

“Why?” Gavin said abruptly.

“There’s no reason to. I’d rather continue without you thinking I’m always around,” Michael said, starting to fade.

“Wait!” Gavin tried to reach for Michael and ended up falling over the coffee table. It was too late anyways. Michael was untouchable and unheard from. Gavin sighed, brushing off his clothes and trudging back to his room.

Once Gavin was in bed, he was passed out. Michael made sure of that. The sooner Gavin was asleep, the sooner Michael could get some peace and quiet. But, not everything was the same after that night. The rest of the week was to become more tiring for Michael than any other week he had.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave any comments/suggestions! Thank you!!

Gavin started purposefully putting himself in harm’s way. Every time he was out on a walk, he tread dangerously close to the edge of the sidewalk where cars ripped past him. He left things haphazardly around the house, especially things that would make him trip and fall. He would carelessly handle sharp objects. He was doing everything that Michael hated

It was starting to get tiring for Michael. He almost thought of just not helping Gavin, but of course, that would definitely not go well. Yet, he did cool down on trying to save him from every little thing. After all, he had to prove a point that he was absolutely not showing himself to the Brit.

Finally, on the last day of the week, while Gavin was lying awake in bed, he tried to spark a conversation.

“Y’know, I can tell you’re not making an effort to save me anymore,” Gavin said, not knowing if his guardian angel was listening or not.

“And when I first saw you, I’ll be honest, you were stunning. I dunno if that happens to everyone and their guardian angel, but I felt something,” his voice trailed off.

“Those curls of yours were really cute,” Gavin mumbled after a moment of silence, turning on his side. He said it without thinking. The words just rolled out of his mouth, into the air of the dark room.

Michael was in the usual corner of the room. He listened to every word, every breath.

Those curls of yours were really cute

Was Gavin drunk? Michael wasn’t paying attention. Maybe he had downed a couple of beers, but surely not enough to get him drunk enough to say those words.

Michael felt his wings flutter when the sentence repeated in his head. Wait, why were they doing that? Michael doesn’t have any feelings towards Gavin except for hate. Well, maybe not hate but definitely anger.

After a while, Michael felt something. He felt his appearance shift to a physical form. He fizzled into reality and was now, realistically, there and listening to Gavin’s breathing. He wondered what it felt like to sleep again. When angels fell asleep, vivid dreams could shift into very real things. That’s what Michael was told, so he always feared it.

Michael was disrupted from his thoughts when he heard the sheets of Gavin’s bed rustle. He looked up to see the Brit staring at him with a sleepy smirk on his face.

“I knew you’d give in,” he said in a tone that made it appear he was still asleep. Michael rolled his eyes and didn’t move. But he didn’t disappear either. He just sat there in silence, waiting for the morning sun to illuminate the room.

Gavin awoke with a start. When he saw the winged man once again, sitting in the corner of his room, watching him, he almost fell out of bed. Almost.

“I-it’s you!” Gavin said a bit too excitedly. Michael snorted, pushing himself off of the floor.

“Yeah. It’s me. Do you, by any chance, remember what you said last night?” The angel questioned, his wings tucking behind him sheepishly.

“I can remember saying that those curls are cute. And I was right,” Gavin said, grinning.

“Yeah, whatever,” Michael mumbled.

“Do angels eat?” Gavin asked randomly, throwing the blankets off of him and pulling his jeans on.

“Does it fucking look like I raid your pantry for food?” Michael asked, gesturing to himself.

“Nah, but would you like to?” Gavin said, starting to walk out of his room and to the kitchen. Michael sighed and followed. He couldn’t remember his last meal. He didn’t even know if food tasted like anything.

“I’ve got some bread. We could have toast.You like eggs?” Gavin asked, rummaging through his pantry, cabinets, and refrigerator.

“I don’t fucking know,” Michael said in an annoyed tone.

“Eggs and toast it is!” Gavin said cheerily. He grabbed a pan and the eggs. He popped two pieces of bread into the brand new toaster. He heated up the oven and laid the pan on it.

“I’m top at cooking. You’ll love it,” Gavin said, cracking two eggs into the pan. “How do you like your eggs?”

“Scrambled. Wait, over-easy. Never mind, I don’t fucking remember,” Michael grumbled.

“I’ll just do it over-easy. Either way, you’ll love it,” Gavin grinned once again.

Michael sat down at the table, trying to position his wings in a way that was comfortable. He just gave up and let his wings droop, the tips of them brushing against the tile floor.

After what seemed like forever, Gavin came over to the table and set a plate down in front of Michael. It held a buttered toast with an egg on the side. Gavin sat across from Michael, already digging into his breakfast.

Michael picked up a fork and prodded the toast with it. He slowly cut a piece off and ate it. To Michael’s disappointment, he could taste nothing. He wanted to punch something. Anything. Yet, he held his anger in, forcing himself to eat the breakfast. He didn’t want Gavin to think himself a bad cook.

“So, you like it?” Gavin asked, seeing that Michael was finished.

“Uh, yeah! It was actually pretty good!” Michael said in his best cheerful tone.

Gavin tilted his head and shrugged. He took the plates and went over to the sink. He began to wash them.

“Not my best. But, I’m glad you liked them. I’m sure not every angel’s objective gives them breakfast,” Gavin said with a slight laugh.

“Yeah. It’s a slight change from all the saving and shit like that,” Michael said, getting up from the table and tugging at his wings.

“Oh, I got somethin’! Come on!” Gavin dragged Michael who stumbled behind him to the living room. He sat him on the couch and turned on a small box under the television.

“What are you-” Michael started to say.

Gavin held up a controller and said two words.

**“Video games.”**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I'm really sorry for taking so long with this one! Be sure to leave comments and suggestions if you'd like! Now enjoy!

“Gavin, you’re fucking terrible at. . . whatever this game is called,” Michael said with a laugh.

“Halo. And I’m not terrible!” Gavin squawked, dying once again.

“Alright, sure. Whatever you say,” Michael said, laughing. “How long have we been playing?”

“Uh, about two hours?” Gavin said, checking his phone.

“Oh, that’s nothing,” Michael said, mashing the buttons on his controller. Gavin shrugged, getting up to grab a drink of water.

“Alright, another question, do angels drink?” Gavin asked, leaning on the kitchen counter, taking a sip of water.

“Like in general? Or do you mean alcohol?” Michael asked, not taking his eyes off the television.

“Alcohol,” Gavin replied.

“I mean sure. Can’t get drunk though. Why?” The angel asked, flexing his wings.

“Might go to the bar tonight. Get a few drinks,” Gavin said, sitting back down on the couch.

“Are you kidding me? I have to watch over your drunk ass all night?” Michael grumbled.

“That raises another question. Can other people see you?” Gavin asked.

“Well, only if I let them. I’d have to conceal all the things that make me an angel but yeah, sure. Can we just enjoy the game for now? I’d like to relax before I run around, protecting you again,” Michael said.

Gavin rolled his eyes and grinned. “Yeah, ‘course.”

Gavin was buttoning his shirt up, dressed and ready for the bar. His hair was still a mess though. Michael didn’t bother to say anything about it because it appeared that the Brit wouldn’t fix it.

“Alright, how do I look?” He asked, turning to Michael who leaned against the door frame.

“Cute- fine. You look fine,” Michael said, not knowing where ‘cute’ came from.

Gavin flashed a grin and pocketed his wallet. He walked out of his house and down the street. It was convenient that the bar was only two blocks away from his place. It was even better now since Gavin knew he wasn’t alone. Michael walked beside him, unconsciously extending a wing over Gavin.

“So, before we go in, you’re physical, right? Stuff can touch you?” Gavin asked, glancing at Michael’s wings.

“Uh yeah. Oh! Oh right, that’s why you were asking me all those fucking questions,” Michael said, his wings suddenly evaporating.

“I mean, you could’ve went all invisible but this works,” Gavin shrugged, smiling.

“Whatever. Didn’t want you to look like a sad fuck,” Michael mumbled, while Gavin grinned, leading him into the bar.

Gavin sat Michael and himself down at the counter, ordering two beers. He had a stupid smile on his face, his eyes admiring Michael. The angel was sat awkwardly, hunched over and always casting a glance over his shoulders. His small copper eyes were shimmering in the dimmed lighting of the bar. The freckles that dotted Michael’s cheeks and nose were more apparent. He was just so beautiful.

The clank of the beer glasses hitting the counter in front of him brought Gavin out of his trance. Michael grabbed the glass and examined it.

“Cheers,” Gavin said, raising his glass and tapping it against Michael’s. The Brit took a large swig, almost finishing his beer. Michael cautiously sipped at it, his eyes widening.

“You okay?” Gavin asked, raising an eyebrow and downing the last of the beer. Michael nodded, taking a larger drink from the glass. He could taste beer? Why not anything else?

After two more beers. . . one more. . . three more, Gavin was amazingly drunk. He was stumbling around the bar, dancing? Michael couldn’t tell. He watched, a bit embarrassed by how the drunken Brit was acting.

Gavin strutted over to Michael, who was sipping on his third beer. Gavin took Michael by the hand, trying to bring him to dance.

“Gavin, let’s get you home. You’re too drunk,” Michael said, letting Gavin pull him up.

“Nah, letsh jusht dance,” Gavin said, slurring his words.

“Gavin. . .” Michael’s voice trailed off. Gavin draped his arms around Michael’s neck, bowing his head and swaying with Michael. He didn’t know what to do. He couldn’t remember the last time he was like this.

Michael swayed with Gavin, their foreheads touching. Michael wrapped his arms around Gavin’s waist, the corners of his mouth turning up. It was like everything around them evaporated. They were the focus of the universe. Just the two of them, arms around each other, dancing.

“Hey, the bar’s gonna have to close soon, boys,” the bartender said after a while, leaning on the counter.

Michael’s head snapped up. “Uh, yeah. We’ll get going,” he said, guiding Gavin out of the bar. He walked him down the sidewalk, the street lamps illuminating their path. Gavin was tripping over his own feet, bumping his shoulders against Michael’s and resting his head on them.

“You’re such an idiot,” Michael muttered, trying to shrug off the feelings that he has for Gavin. They wouldn’t go, though. Not with Gavin hanging off of him.

It took a long time but once they were in the house, Michael relaxed, letting his wings appear.

“Just get yourself into your fucking bed,” the angel grumbled and followed the drunken man into his room.

Gavin flung off his shirt and fell onto his bed, giggling and grinning. He turned to Michael and looked at him.

“Please hurry up and go to sleep,” Michael said, going over to sit in his corner.

Then he felt a hand grab onto his arm. He turned back around to look at Gavin who tugged at him.

“Gavin, please,” Michael sighed.

“Jusht lay with me,” he said in reply, Michael giving in and letting Gavin pull him onto the bed.

He laid one wing out, letting Gavin lay on it with him and had the other wing covering the both of them. The Brit cuddled into Michael’s body, who wrapped his arm around him in a warm embrace.

“I love you. . .” Gavin murmured, speaking clearly for once. Michael blushed and closed his eyes. He squeezed Gavin and placed a kiss on his forehead.

“I-I love you too,” the angel finally said. Gavin fell asleep, Michael holding him through the night, never wanting to let go. He wanted to stay like this with Gavin for an eternity. He wanted to have this feeling in his chest forever. He wanted Gavin to be his forever. . .


	5. Chapter 5

Gavin was awaken by a feather tickling his nose. He scrunched his face up, trying to move back but hitting something. He turned around to see Michael, wide awake, copper eyes staring into Gavin’s emerald ones.

“Morning, fuck head,” Michael said, smiling.

Gavin rubbed his head, now aware of the pounding headache he had.

“Stay here. I’ll grab you some water.”

Michael wriggled his wings out from under Gavin and rolled out of bed. Gavin was left to try and remember last night. He vaguely remembered drinking beer and dancing. Did Michael dance with him? Then, he remembered. He remembered how it felt to be in Michael’s arms and the lips he pressed against his forehead. Gavin touched his fingers to where he felt the kiss. A smirk crossed his face.

“Here,” Michael said, entering the room with his wings tucked close to him. He was carrying a glass of water. He sat himself on the bed and handed the water to Gavin who took a large drink from it.

“You’re awfully nice,” Gavin said, wiping his mouth and setting down the water.

Michael shrugged in reply, his gaze boring into Gavin’s eyes. He looked like he was trying to figure something out.

“Um, want to eat something?” Gavin asked, shifting under Michael’s stare.

“Oh, uh, well you should eat. I don’t really need to,” Michael said abruptly, dropping his eyes to the sheets of the bed.

“Alright. Well, I’ll see you in the kitchen,” Gavin said, getting up, not bothering to put on a shirt or pants.

Michael shook his head. He couldn’t believe himself. He was falling in love with a human. With the human he was supposed to protect. It was strange. He hasn’t felt that for so long. He couldn’t get over the wild locks of hair and dazzling green eyes. The stupid accent that was cute at the same time. Gavin was just perfect to the angel.

Finally, Michael got up from the bed and trudged into the kitchen. He saw Gavin sitting at the table, eating cereal quietly.

“Took you long enough to get out of bed,” Gavin chuckled, smiling.

“Whatever. Just remember who brought your drunk ass home last night,” Michael grumbled, taking a seat.

“I bet it wasn’t that hard.”

“It is when you’re all over me.”

“How am I supposed to keep myself off you?”

The two fell into a silence. Michael stared down at the table while Gavin stared at him. The Brit wished that he could just proclaim his love in a much easier way. It was easier to say ‘I love you’ when you’re drunk.

“About last night,” Michael finally said.

“Yes?” Gavin tilted his head.

“Well, you said you loved me and I want to know if that was really you talking or if that was your drunken stupor,” he said, glancing up into the green eyes that were fixed so intently on him.

“I don’t know,” Gavin said, his hand slowly grabbing Michael’s. “You tell me.” Gavin leaned in, tilted his head, and planted his lips against Michael’s, who was taken aback but soon his eyes fluttered shut, relaxing. Gavin’s tongue did its best to explore every inch of Michael’s mouth during the kiss, running it along his teeth and cheek. Michael wouldn’t have wanted this kiss performed in any other way.

After awhile, they broke the kiss so Gavin could catch his breath. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, his face flushed.

“That. . . answered my question,” Michael said, staring off as if he was still entranced in the kiss.

“Glad it did, love,” Gavin said, getting up and going to his room to get dressed.

The two started to have a daily routine. Get up, have breakfast, go to work, accomplish whatever needs to be accomplished, get home, have dinner, and cuddle and sleep. Some days, Michael and Gavin would be on the couch in the living room, watching a movie. Sometimes, just to be nice, Michael would get up early and cook breakfast for Gavin. Though sometimes, the Brit would awake to a flustered angel and a burnt smell lingering in the house, and other times, Michael would just butter up toast and sprinkle cinnamon on it and call it a day. Gavin loved it either way.

One night, Gavin walked home and Michael, after being invisible for most of the day, appeared at the door. The angel was dressed in a suit that he wouldn’t have normally worn. Michael guided Gavin --who was awestruck by the fact that Michael was in a suit-- to the kitchen where the table was decorated in a fancy linen cloth and a candlestick in the middle. Plates that would have been used in a five star restaurant were set out along with silverware.

“Welcome home,” Michael said, pulling out a chair for Gavin who graciously sat in it.

“Michael, you didn’t have to,” Gavin said, flustered and still awestruck.

“Of course I did. Just accept it and don’t complain,” Michael said, revealing that his angry side was still there.

“Alright, love,” Gavin said, smiling and kissing Michael on the nose.

“Now, this meal was all accomplished by the works of heavenly magic and the internet,” Michael said with a smirk.

“Perfect,” Gavin chuckled, digging in. Michael poured a glass of wine for Gavin and sat down in the chair next to him. After a moment of silence, Gavin finally spoke.

“You know, the steak cou-”

“I said don’t fucking complain. I’m dead, what do I know about cooking?”

“You know a lot,” Gavin said, taking another bite.

The night was then filled with jokes and laughter. Michael was smiling and his wings flapped with delight.

“I’m getting a bit tired. Thanks for the dinner, love,” Gavin said, getting up and kissing Michael on the cheek. The angel snapped his fingers and the whole scene disappeared.

“It was no problem. Anything for a stupid fuck like you,” Michael said lovingly, following Gavin into the room.

The two fell onto the bed, Gavin wrapping his arms around Michael.

“You know, I’m glad you almost set the house on fire that day,” Michael said softly.

“Me too. I’m glad to have such a cute guardian angel,” Gavin said sleepily, lifting his head to lay one last kiss on Michael’s cheek.

“Night, love,” Gavin murmured.

“Good night,” Michael said in reply, staring up at the ceiling and occasionally at the handsome Brit that was peacefully sleeping on him.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually had a jolly good time writing this one. Hope you all enjoy!

Michael fell asleep a few nights later. He was laying with Gavin, the two whispering sweet nothings to each other. He ran his fingers through the messy, sandy brown locks of Gavin’s hair. The Brit planted kisses along his neck to his jawline to his cheek and back down to his neck. It seemed endless.

“You should get some sleep. You have work tomorrow,” Michael whispered, kissing Gavin’s head.

“I do, don’t I,” Gavin mumbled, his head falling onto Michael’s chest. He closed his eyes.

“Night dumbass,” Michael said lovingly. As lovingly as an angel calling his boyfriend a dumbass could be.

Michael leaned his head back, wondering what it was like to sleep. He’s heard of the terrible stories and myths of angels falling asleep and then seeing terrible nightmares that became the future. Michael didn’t want to believe it. Sleep was sleep. Just like eating was eating. It didn’t really affect angels.

So there Michael was, relaxing and closing his eyes. He couldn’t remember how long ago it was since he slept. He didn’t know what it would feel like. Maybe it was what he was feeling right now. Like he was floating through nothing, a void of darkness surrounding him. That’s when it struck him. He heard a screeching of tires and a crash.

“Gavin?” Michael hollered out into the dark.

Nothing. Nothing but what sounded like a heart monitor.

Michael tried moving but he couldn’t. Something was holding him down. He looked to his hands and saw rusted chains. A ring of fire erupted around him. A looming figure approached, the flames bowing to its will. The figure spoke in a dark, rumbling voice. It seemed familiar.

“You left me, Michael. You left me. . . to rot!” The voice yelled.

Heat struck Michael’s face and he saw him. He saw the familiar face. He saw the face that he woke up to every day. He saw Gavin. But it wasn’t Gavin. It couldn’t be. Was this what a dream was? A nightmare?

Suddenly, he felt his back burn. He yelled out in pain, thrashing against the chains that seemed to sear his wrists. Michael glanced back behind him, seeing what used to be his white and amber wings, but were now a charcoal black. They were scratched, torn, ripped to almost shreds. Embers burned in various spots. He lifted them, spreading them out. What was happening in this twisted dream?

Then, Michael looked down to his hands. They appeared to have been hardened ash. Bits of him were flaking off and when Michael looked back up to where he saw Gavin, he only saw a mirror. A mirror that showed a red eyed beast with damaged wings and ashened skin. A mirror that not only showed, but reflected. Michael saw himself.

“You’ll pay soon enough,” the nightmarish Gavin spoke from the void.

Only one thought sprung into Michael’s head after he processed the reflection in the mirror.

_Fallen Angel._

__

“Michael? Michael!” Gavin awoke the angel, shaking him. He had heard Michael whimpering and shaking and hissing like he was in pain.

“G-Gavin?” Michael asked, sounding as if he was scared. It almost seemed like he was trying to back away from him. He could catch the faint glimmer of tears in Michael’s eyes.

“Hey, did. . . did you fall asleep?” Gavin asked cautiously, reaching out a hand to his boyfriend’s face.

All Michael did was nod frantically. He slowly let Gavin pull him into a hug. He felt his wings wrap around him. Gavin ran his hand through the angel’s hair, giving him a sense of comfort. He was cooing and shushing him.

“It’s okay to cry if you were scared,” Gavin whispered, resting his head against Michael’s. He felt his shoulders start to shake. He was crying, his tears pouring down his cheeks. Gavin continued to coo, loving Michael. The memories of the angel’s dream burned fiercely in his mind. It was just as fiery as the feeling of his wings and skin burning.

“G-Gavin, it was s-so,” Michael started to say, tears caught in his throat. He didn’t know why he was so shaken and distraught by the dream.

“Hey, you don’t have to explain. Just forget about it,” Gavin said in a soft voice, leaving kisses against Michael’s head.

How could he forget about it? Gavin. . . when he dies. . . what if he becomes a demon? What did that have to do with Michael become a fallen angel? The screeching wheels of a car. . . A car crash? No. No no no. Michael tried to stop himself from thinking any farther. He started to focus on Gavin’s voice. His touch.

“Don’t worry. You’re safe,” Gavin murmured.

_You left me._

“It’ll be okay.”

_You left me to rot._

“I love you.”

_You’ll pay._

Two voices were clashing in Michael’s head. Only one he knew for certain was the real one. But what if the other one. . . No. Michael stopped himself. He needed to focus only on Gavin. The Gavin who he was with now. The Gavin who he loved.

“I love you too,” Michael choked out. The rest of the night was just the two of them in the silence and dark of the room. Michael had to remind himself that this wasn’t a dream either. That it was real. But how would he know. Nothing felt real at the moment.

He reminded himself that morning was soon and everything was going to be okay. Maybe with the sun came a better day.


	7. Chapter 7

Michael tried to never fall asleep again. He did his best to forget everything that happened that one night. Thankfully, though, the couple returned to a normal, everyday life. They cooked for each other some days and other days they would order takeout. Every evening, they would lay on the couch with each other, Gavin lying in between Michael’s legs, his head on his chest. A show that they could care less about would be on the television screen. But what Michael would care about is the feeling of Gavin against his body. It gave him a sense of comfort. Sometimes, Gavin would be in a lovey mood and leave kisses all along Michael. His face, neck, chest, hips, legs, anything. Michael loved it. He also didn’t mind when Gavin stroked his wings. Nothing felt better when he felt the soft fingers stroke his feathers.

“Hey Gav?” Michael asked one night, knowing that Gavin wasn’t going to sleep any time soon. He was moving around restlessly, wanting to do something.

“Hm?” Gavin said.

“Have you ever thought what it would be like to fly?” Michael asked in a soft voice, kissing Gavin on the head.

“Are you implying that you’re going to take me flying?” Gavin said, looking up at Michael and grinning.

Michael shrugged in reply, looking back at the television.

“Oh come on. You can’t just leave at that,” Gavin whined, crawling up Michael to come face to face with him, trying to grab his attention.

Michael glared at him and kissed his nose violently.

“Oi,” Gavin grumbled laying his head down on Michael’s chest. Gavin lingered there for a moment. He never thought paid attention the fact that Michael didn’t have a heart. It was more like a soft hum close to that of a machine. The two were silent for awhile, Michael glancing down at his boyfriend while Gavin listened to the hum.

“Go get some clothes on, asshole,” the angel said finally. Gavin’s face brightened up and he scrambled off of Michael to pull on his jeans and shirt. He pulled Michael up and bounced up and down slightly.

“It’s been awhile,” Michael said, flexing his wings. “So if I drop your ass, be ready to scream.” Gavin shot a glare at him.

“So, um, how are you going to do it? I don’t suppose you’re strong enough to lift me-”

Gavin was cut off by Michael picking him up by the waist and throwing him over his shoulders. He walked outside with him, putting him down and bringing him closer.

“You could have just said ‘yeah, Gavin. Of course I can pick you up.’ Not raise me into the air carry me away like a damsel in distress.”

“Hold on tight,” Michael said, ignoring him and stretching his wings out.

“Wait. Hold on, let’s-”

And Michael was off the ground, Gavin embracing him tightly, burying his face into his shoulder. Michael flew high into the air, his wings never missing a beat. The wind howled in their ears, the coolness of the night air brushing their skin.

“Hey, I thought you wanted to go flying,” Michael taunted, kissing Gavin’s head and trying to get him to look at the bright city and car lights that danced among the ground.

“It was scary!” Gavin squawked, tilting his head to peek at the city. His mouth dropped.

“I mean, it’s the same view from an airplane,” Michael said.

“But I’m not in an airplane!”

The two fell silent as Gavin stared at the city, loosening his grip on the angel. The wind billowed around them but Michael’s wings were not hindered by it. He was focused on Gavin’s face, which was only lit by the lights below.

“I love you,” Michael said quietly, as he started to descend back to the ground. Even when his feet touched the ground, Gavin didn’t let go of him. He kept himself wrapped around Michael’s torso, his head on his shoulder.

“You suck,” Michael’s mumbled under his breath. It was hard to walk when you had someone attached to you. Michael didn’t mind as much. Gavin only weighed as much as a feather to him.

“Are you tired now?” Michael asked, walking into the house and towards the room. The latter grunted in response. Michael snickered and laid Gavin on his bed, climbing in with him. He wrapped his arms around the latter and squeezed him tightly.

“Thank you,” Michael whispered.

“For what?” Gavin mumbled sleepily, turning over to face Michael.

“For everything. I just. . . I just can’t imagine being without you. You’ve done a lot for me. I just. . . fuck. . . I don’t know. Thank you,” Michael stuttered out, planting a kiss against Gavin’s lips. It was a sloppy kiss but it got the point across.

“It was no problem. What else was I supposed to do? Couldn’t let the love of my life get out of my grip,” Gavin said with a chuckle.

“I’m glad you didn’t. Or else I would still be watching you fuck around and working my ass to save you.” The angel then continued to whisper words of love and comfort. He ran his lips all over Gavin, making sure that no part of him was untouched.

Suddenly, Gavin leaned forward and touched his forehead against Michael’s. “Shut up and let me sleep.” Michael rolled his eyes and nipped his nose in response and watched his boyfriend fall asleep in front of him. He thought it would be like this every night. But if he had known that it would be the last time he held Gavin this way, he would have cherished that moment a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Such short chapters, I know. But I hope you enjoyed this one! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of warnings for this chapter including but not limited to: death, car crashes, gore, blood, etc. This one was hard to write since you cant really find the right words for chapters like these. Hope you enjoy

Gavin woke up late in the afternoon. He still looked like he was asleep. Michael smiled, in love with the messy locks that pointed every which way.

“Afternoon,” Michael said, his wings fluttering a little.

Gavin turned his head and gave a lopsided smile. He laid back down onto Michael’s chest and cuddled up to him. He kissed his chest before almost falling back to sleep. The two laid there for a few moments before Gavin spoke up.

“I’m craving something,” Gavin mumbled, trying to get up.

“Oh yeah?” Michael said, running a hand through his own curls.

“Can we just go for a walk? We’ll find a store or restaurant on the way,” the Brit said, getting out of bed and pulling a shirt over his head.

“Yeah, of course. Whenever you’re ready,” Michael said, getting up and going to wait in the living room.

“Hey, maybe tonight, I could show you a few things,” Gavin called jokingly as he walked from his room.

“Wouldn’t mind that,” Michael said, pulling Gavin in for a kiss. “I think I deserve it, you know, for saving you all those times. Being an angel is hard work.”

“Whatever. Just kiss me and we can get going.”

“Alright asshole,” Michael said, Gavin cutting him off with a sloppy kiss.

The two walked out the door, Michael’s wings disappearing as Gavin took his hand. They bumped shoulders playfully as they walked and swung their hands back and forth happily. Gavin giggled and squawked if he was bumped roughly and Michael snickered. The angel’s boyfriend was never strong enough to push him back.

“Have you even been paying attention to the fucking restaurants around us?” Michael asked, looking up and around him.

“Not at all. Hey, I never thought about it but, did it hurt?” Gavin asked, a goofy grin on his face. Michael raised an eyebrow.

“Did what hurt?”

“When you fell from heaven,” Gavin said, barely able to contain laughter.

“You’re a fucking idiot,” Michael mumbled, a small smile on his face. It was stupid jokes like that which made Michael smile to himself.

“Hey, what-”

But, that’s when it happened. It appeared to Michael as if everything was running through water. Gavin’s voice was cut off as his foot slipped off the curb. He reached out for Michael who tried to grab him and pull him back up. Instead, he fell with him, onto the road. He felt what Gavin felt at that moment. The pain in his head as it hit the gravel. The scrapes on his elbows and back. It was like that for a moment until he saw Gavin turn his head. He heard it. He heard the car. The tires screeching. The way Gavin yelled for Michael. Then the impact. The wheel running over his leg and the audible snap of it. His head slamming into the front of the car and the glass shattering everywhere. Michael was gone from the reality even though he felt it all. He knew that Gavin was dying. He knew that the blood on the ground was his. He knew that he was suffering. And worst of all, he knew that Gavin wouldn’t survive this.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ambulance came a few moments later. Flashing lights were all around them. They tended to Gavin and the person who was driving the car. Michael could barely look at his boyfriend. His was body limp on the cot, his leg bending in a way it shouldn’t. Michael had to replay the moment over and over. He was questioning himself.

Why didn’t he have the strength to pull up Gavin?

Why did he not react sooner?

It was all his fault. All his fault. All his fault. Those three words repeated in his mind. Gavin was going to die, thinking Michael let him die. Wait, no. Michael could explain everything him. He would have his Final Moments with him. The moments where Gavin was going to go where ever he was supposed to. The moments where a guardian angel was supposed to explain who they are and everything like that. Not all hope was lost.

But it felt like everything that Gavin and Michael did was all gone. It was all just a dream. Gavin wasn’t going to remember him when he woke up. It was just a dream. Nothing felt real. Nothing from the moment Michael appeared to Gavin.

“M-Michael. . .”

The angel heard his name muttered from the ambulance as it drove down the road. Michael couldn’t bring himself to listen. He knew this wasn’t a dream. Gavin would die. But, Michael was still hoping for that chance that he would end up in heaven. That he would be able to stay with Michael and live a happily ever after.

But not even angels got to live happily ever afters.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The next few days were just waiting. Michael was at Gavin’s bedside, holding his hand, planting kisses on his face. Every hour, doctors and nurses were in and out of the room. A few friends visited. Nothing very significant. It was just the way that the heart monitor beeped that made Michael tear up. How could the people in this hospital listen to that if they knew it was hopeless? He was anticipating that last beep. When Gavin would slip away from the silver ropes of life and fall into a dark void. He’d be falling for awhile until Michael was able to catch him. That’s how it worked, strangely.

Michael wasn’t even paying attention when he heard the long, drawn out tune. The tragic hymn that beckoned death. He felt like he was being embraced by a cold darkness.

“I’ll see you soon, Gavin. I love you,” Michael whispered faintly as he too fell into a void.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not gonna lie, it's all gonna be sadness from here

Michael opened his eyes. He didn’t know they had been closed. Everywhere was just darkness. He tried to call out to Gavin, his name getting caught in his throat. He couldn’t speak for some reason. Did that not exist in whatever plane of existence he was in?

He suddenly stopped falling. Or floating. He didn’t know what he was doing. But the darkness disappeared as a distraught Gavin wandered around in the white space in front of him. The two caught eyes for a moment before they both ran towards each other. Michael’s wings immediately enveloped Gavin in a loving embrace. He heard his boyfriend whimper against him, crying.

“Michael, it felt like I was falling for years. I didn’t know if I was in Heaven or Hell,” Gavin spluttered out, breaking out in another sobbing fit.

“Hey, we’re not quite there yet. This is where I talk to you before the decision is made,” Michael said, running his hand through Gavin’s hair and trying to wipe off the tears from Gavin’s cheek.

“This is usually where I talk to you and explain who I am. But I don’t know how much longer we can talk,” Michael said, a hint of worry lacing his words.

“Well, do you know where I’m going?” Gavin asked, looking into the angel’s eyes.

Michael did his best not to reveal his doubts but his eyes watered a bit and started to cloud. He shrugged, holding Gavin even closer. He didn’t answer the question but Gavin knew what he was thinking. He knew that Michael didn’t have an answer but the look in his eyes betrayed the thought of Gavin being in Hell.

“It won’t be long. We’ll be together and we’ll be happy,” Gavin said, trying to reassure Michael but it was more to reassure himself. He couldn’t imagine being without his angel.

It was silent once again. It reminded Michael of those nights that felt like an eternity ago where the two held each other, whispering and kissing each other. He missed those nights. He missed feeling alive.

“Michael?” Gavin said, looking confused.

“What’s wro-” Michael cut himself off as he looked at his hands and wings. He was starting to fade. Gavin tried to touch him but he was empty.

“L-look, I’ll see you again. It won’t be long. I promise. I promise we’ll be together,” Michael cried out, his voice sounding far away. Gavin heard him though.  He remembered those words. Michael promised. Michael wouldn’t break it. Michael couldn’t. . . Could he?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Michael waited. He stood at the gates of heaven where angels passed through and took a glance at the waiting angel. No one knew his name. No one bothered to ask. The new ones asked others who he was, but they would just reply the waiting angel. He became a statue, sometimes tears pooling in his eyes and streaming down his cheek even though he never made a sound or a move.

Twenty years, Michael waited. Twenty years, he didn’t give up. Twenty years, he stood at the same place. It was after those long years that someone came to him. They were quiet at first. The other angel spoke first.

“You’ve been waiting for twenty years,” she spoke, her fiery wings tucked behind her back.

“So? I’ll wait twenty more,” Michael replied, not looking at the angel.

“Maybe you should visit the living. Maybe the one you’re looking for is down there still.”

“He’s not. I saw him die,” Michael said, his voice cutting through his own self like steel. He hadn’t spoken to anyone in twenty years and now that he has, he wished he saved his voice for the one he was waiting for.

“You never know. The living have some amazing doctors. And you could use a little. . . interaction,” the angel chose her words carefully. She wanted to help.

“What the fuck do you know about what I need?” Michael turned his head to face the angel. His eyes were spilling over with tears. The angel had a look of sympathy in her green eyes. She didn’t how the Michael felt but she knew that it hurt to wait for someone you love. She sighed, looking down.

“Why are you waiting for them?” She asked, glancing up. No one has ever waited the way Michael has.

“What?” Michael asked, sounding angry.

“I mean, what did they do to make you wait for them? Are they a family member? A lover?”

Michael gritted his teeth and squeezed his eyes shut. He didn’t know why he was so upset. Was he angry at himself? Was he angry at Gavin? Was he angry at the man who sat on his throne in heaven and did nothing?

“A lover. His name is. . . Gavin,” Michael only said the last sentence to just remember him. He hadn’t said that name in so long that it got caught in his throat. The other angel didn’t know the full story nor would she ever. But hearing the way Michael had said the man’s name was enough for her to know how much he loved him.

“Go down to earth. Take a walk. You never know what you might find. Trust me. It’ll make you feel better,” the angel said, her hand patting Michael’s shoulder for comfort.

“It’s worth a shot,” Michael finally said, after a long moment of silence. He was holding onto that one spark of hope.

“Good luck, waiting angel,” the angel said with a smile.

“It’s Michael,” he mumbled in reply, walking through the gates, “and I’m coming for you, Gavin."


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright so, here's the big finale. There's a lot of debate to whether I will have an epilogue or not. Tell me if you'd still want to read more after this one. Love you all and thank you so much <3

Michael felt like he was pulled through a vacuum. It felt cold and dark. It was like he was falling through the void all over again. He hated that feeling. But it disappeared once he was blinded by a bright light and he appeared on a sidewalk. He looked around, dazed and confused. The buildings around him had a familiar feel to them. People around him ignored him. That was good. He didn’t want to be seen.

Michael pushed himself up from the ground and he started walking. He didn’t know where. He could barely remember anything from the time he met Gavin to when he last saw his face. . .

For awhile, the guardian angel walked among the sea of people. What time was it? What day was it? What year? Michael had no idea. He felt like he’s been in a sleep ever since he got back home- no, wait, heaven. He wouldn’t call that place home. He wasn’t home if he wasn’t with Gavin. Gavin had his heart and as far as Michael knew, he still had it.

Michael was aimlessly searching for Gavin. He knew it was futile. He was lost in the city. Twenty years since the crash. Twenty years since seeing Gavin. Twenty years he’s been waiting. It didn’t help to be lost. Especially if he had no purpose walking the earth once again.

The angel stopped in the crowd. He was going to give up. Tears welled up in his eyes. He was an idiot for crying. He was an idiot for having such high hopes. He wiped his eyes and sighed. Nothing felt more useless than being dead.

That’s when Michael was approached. A hooded figure, probably a teenager, had stopped in front of him. Could he see him?

“Um, hi?” Michael said, unsure of how to greet someone. The stranger put a hand on his shoulder and looked at him. Under the shadow of the hood, a glimmer of red and green flashed. Michael knew he was fucked. It was a demon.

Michael tried to throw off the hand of the demon, but it was clamped onto his shoulder. It’s touch was frozen there. Michael felt the demon radiate rage. He felt scared to be in such a presence.

“You. . . Left. . . Me,” the demon spoke in a strangled voice as if it hadn’t been used in years. But it had a twinge of familiarity. He knew who this was. He wished it wasn’t.

“G-G-Gavin,” Michael choked out, the corners of his mouth twitching up as the tears ran down his cheeks. He didn’t know why he was smiling. He felt his emotions run through him like a storm. It was tearing him up. He was hearing the voice from his dream.

“To rot. . . you left me,” the demon tried to form sentences. It was heartbreaking. Michael put a hand up to pull off the hood Gavin wore. He pulled it down slowly, revealing his demonic form. It was horrifying. The way Gavin looked, his eyes sunken in as if he hasn’t slept or eaten for an eternity. His skin was grey, flakes peeling off as if he was going to burst into flames into any moments. And his eyes. . . The familiar emerald was there but the dark red pupil gave it away. It wasn’t Gavin, was it?

“Gavin. . .” Michael murmured, going to place a hand on his cheek.

“Y-you’ll pay,” Gavin whispered, a smirk forming on his face as he tilted his head away from Michael’s hand.

Then there was a flash of light. Michael was blinded. He felt like he was engulfed in flames. When he could see again, he saw the circle of flames. The one from that dream that was still so clear in his mind. He was chained, kneeling in the middle of the circle. He shook the chains, trying to break free.

“You have a choice,” Gavin hissed, walking through the flames, hands clasped behind his back.

“Go back to your little paradise, or spend an eternity with me. Now, I’m not going to lie. Paradise is better than me,” Gavin grinned with sharp teeth.

“Gavin, you weren’t supposed to end up like this,” Michael pleaded.

“How do you know? You never knew where I was going to end up,” Gavin said with a growl. He walked up to Michael, looking into his pleading eyes.

“Pitiful.” That was all he said. He was now waiting for Michael to make the choice. Heaven wasn’t paradise. Paradise was with Gavin. But was Gavin really there? Maybe he was under all of that demonic nature. Maybe he’s just locked away. Michael believed that he was. He wanted to be the key. Gavin didn’t deserve to be in this place. He also didn’t deserve to be in this place all alone. Was Michael really considering being a Fallen Angel? Would it hurt? Would it be worth it?

“Tick tock, Michael. We only have an eternity,” Gavin said sarcastically.

Michael loved Gavin. He still does. Even the twisted one. And he hated himself for it. But Gavin was there. And. . . he made a promise.

“I want to be with you. . .” Michael murmured, his wings drooping down behind him.

“Excuse me?” Gavin’s eyes didn’t have the malicious glint in them. They were surprised. They even looked as if they were going to cry.

“I want to be with you!” Michael pleaded, tears flooding from his eyes. Gavin shook his head and the smirk appeared again. His eyes were again a harsh, cold stare. Michael was right. The old Gavin was still there.

“That’s. . . wonderful,” Gavin said, his voice laced with mischief. He bent over to peer at Michael. He gave a meaningless kiss against his forehead and straightened back up. He walked away, snapping his fingers and turned back to watch the show.

Flames snaked their way and twisted around Michael. He yelled in pain, thrashing against the chains and trying to bear the pain. His skin turned ashy. His wings were charcoal and useless. He had fallen. A Fallen Angel fallen in love. It was strange to say the least but they say people do crazy things for love. Michael just hoped that this was the right thing.

“You look stunning, love,” Gavin said, walking over and helping Michael up. Was that sincere? The demon had a grin on his face. But it wasn’t so much as dark as it was happy.

“Like I said,” Michael choked out, “we’ll be together. Always.”

“I’m glad,” Gavin took his hand and gripped it. He could tell when Gavin was being demonic or when he was being himself. There was a fine line. And Michael would cross it until he found the one he had fallen for. Both literally and metaphorically.

 

_I’m coming for you Gavin. . ._

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So already, I got some feedback about a sequel and I had an epilogue saved for you all because I thought you guys would love one! And I'm not the one who likes to keep everyone waiting so here you go! Two chapters in one day! It gets really angsty but don't worry. I hope you all loved it and I'm so happy with how everyone has reacted to it so far. Thank you all so so much. Hopefully I'll see you all in another fic!

Hell wasn’t hot. It was surprisingly cold, even with all the fires lit. And quiet. For the most part. No screams of the tormented. It was just agonizingly quiet and chilly. And if someone told Michael this, he would have brought a jacket with him. It ten years since he came here. The environment still bothered him. And since he had nothing to do, he just walked around, his shredded wings drooping behind him and his head hung low. Hell took its toll on Michael. He never especially felt happy except for little moments with Gavin.

He also did mostly nothing. A fallen angel had nothing to do around the pits of hell and Michael would rather lose his wings again before he talked to the big man himself for a job. Gavin, on the other hand, had to go to earth and tempt people. It was what he was good at. And Michael still loved him. All these years, he never stopped. He took care of their abode. A small cavern in the side of a mountain. Who knew there were mountains in hell?

Michael didn’t think the place was all too bad. If he wasn’t so bored all the time, he might’ve enjoyed it. He would’ve also enjoyed it if Gavin could finally break through the barrier that separated Michael and him. The barrier being his demonic self.

When Gavin wasn’t working, he was laying with Michael, either being his playful self or a harsh man who took his bouts of rage out on Michael. It wasn’t all that bad. Michael could deal with it. He knew that this was the price he had to pay. Nothing went unpaid around here. Debts and so.

Michael wasn’t very surprised by anything in hell. Except for the one night he surprised himself. He laid with Gavin at the opening of their cavern. He was going to have a fit. He was going to yell about how Michael tensed up at the cold touch of his hands. Michael hated it, and Gavin knew that. That’s why he did it when he wanted to piss Michael off.

“Stop being such a prick,” Gavin hissed at Michael, clamping his hand down on his shoulder.

“Fuck off,” Michael muttered. He never usually replied to the insults. He was just tired of it now. If he was going to spend a whole eternity with the dumbass, he would break him out of those chains. He would break him out of that skin that characterized every piece of him as a demon.

“What did you say to me,” Gavin’s nails dug into his shoulder.

“I said fuck. Off,” Michael ripped his shoulder away, getting up and glaring at him.

“What makes you think-”

“That I can talk to you like that? The fact that I am here. I came back because I missed Gavin. Not. . . whatever the hell you are,” Michael broke. His hands were balled up into fists.

“Like I said, paradise is better than me,” Gavin said with disdain.

“You were my paradise,” Michael said, his voice barely audible.

Gavin looked at Michael in surprise. The fury and malice in his eyes disappeared. His arms dropped to his side. He felt useless. He felt like he was going to break. He took a step towards the fallen angel. The latter turned away, his charcoal wings wrapping around himself.

“You were mine,” Gavin murmured.

“Then why did you act like _that_ ,” Michael said with a growl.

“Because twenty years in hell, waiting for you to come and save me kind of wore that away. You don’t know how it was in the beginning. I had to replay all the worst moments in my life until someone said enough for me. I had to see _you_ ,” Gavin said, his voice raising. He did something he hadn’t done in thirty years. He cried. Tears rolled down the ashened cheeks. He was hurting. His mind began replaying those memories again.

“Was. . . Was I the worst moment in your life?” Michael asked, turning his head to face the demon.

“You were my worst. And my best. You were my everything,” Gavin said, stepping even closer.

Michael turned all the way around. Gavin meant it. He could see the sincerity in his eyes. The way that he was drawn to him. He broke through. Michael hugged Gavin tightly and this time, the demon hugged back. He rested his head on the other, planting kisses on the top of Michael’s head. He wanted to stay like that forever.

“Are you here?” Michael said into Gavin’s chest.

“Yes.”

“Will you always be here?”

“Hopefully.”

“There’s no paradise in hell. . .” Michael said disappointedly.

“Then what do you call us then,” Gavin chuckled, surprising himself.

“A flaw in the system,” Michael grumbled.

“Then you’re the most perfect flaw I know,” Gavin pulled away from the embrace to look at Michael. He had a goofy grin on his face.

“Hey, did it hurt?” The demon asked.

“Hm?” Michael tilted his head.

“When you fell from heaven,” Gavin said with a laugh.

“Like hell it did,” Michael said, leaning up and kissing him.


End file.
